


Tonks Teaching the Duo

by SuperMegaAwesomeNinja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja/pseuds/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja
Summary: Second attempt at writing some PottErotica!Always like hearing feedback, especially if you enjoyed it! So please feel free to leave comments, and inspiration for future stories is always welcomed!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Tonks Teaching the Duo

“I was never a prefect myself. My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities … Like the ability to behave myself.”

Harry was listening to Tonks and Ginny laughing from across the dining room in the Burrow. He wanted to feel that happiness, that light-hearted moment. But he couldn’t, he was still dwelling on the fact that Ron had been made prefect and he hadn’t. 

He, Harry. The boy who had escaped Voldemort multiple times. Helped Sirius Black avoid imprisonment. The Triwizard Champion. He wasn’t a prefect. It just felt wrong. Unfair. 

Harry made an excuse and swiftly made his way out of the room. He found himself a seat in the kitchen on the long wooden benches. Her rested his elbows on the table and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of silence. 

“Wotcha, Harry!” Tonks sat down opposite him, setting a bottle of butterbeer down with a plonk.

Harry looked up, her unwavering cheerfulness was more annoying than anything. Her hair was the usual shocking pink, and her nose was small, back to it’s normal size after she had been shapeshifting to amuse Ginny and Hermione over dinner. 

“Hey Tonks,” said Harry, picking up the bottle and taking a sip. “Tonks, were you really not a prefect?”

“Ha!” Tonks grinned, taking a big gulp of her own bottle before setting it down on the table. “Definitely not! I think my head of house would rather hide me away than stand me up as a role model!”

“Hide you away?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the shocking pink hair. To be honest, even without that, Tonks’ cute face and slim body was enough to think that she would have had trouble hiding at school. 

“Right!?” Tonks laughed, finishing off the bottle and grabbing another from the pantry. “It was true though, I would have made an awful prefect. I really wasn’t very well behaved. I supposed not much has changed.” 

“Not well behaved?” asked Harry. 

“Oh Harry, I used to get in so much trouble!” Tonks giggled, “there was this one time, after hours, I had snuck away with Micky Maguire - he was a Ravenclaw - we ended up outside the library and well … “ she stopped talking, looking awkward. “You know, I probably shouldn’t say.”

“You can’t leave a story there!” said Hermione, her voice coming from the doorway as she walked into the kitchen, sitting next to Harry on the bench, their legs jostling together. 

Harry couldn’t help but notice the shiny prefect badge on her chest and quickly looked way. 

“I suppose it won’t hurt,” said Tonks, noticing the look of despair in Harry’s eyes. “As long as you both promise not to tell anyone?” 

“Of course,” Hermione and Harry answered at the same time, looking eager. 

“Okay, so Mickey. We had snuck away one night, found ourselves breaking into the library,” Tonks shared in hushed tones, the three of them leaning over the table, Harry and Hermione listening intently. “I’m sure you’ve both snuck out at night for a bit of sexy fun?” asked Tonks with wink. 

“No,” said Harry

“Naturally,” Hermione grinned. 

“What?” Harry asked, looking at his best friend with a look of shock on his face. 

“Come on, Harry,” Hermione said rolling her eyes, “did you think me and Krum spent all our time together talking about Quidditch? I’m not Ron.” 

Harry was still looking at her with shock as Tonks continued. 

“So Mickey, right. He was a smart boy, and mega handsome but down where it counts, he wasn’t so gifted.”

Hermione nodded, but Harry looked back to Tonks. 

“Huh?”

“Let’s just say that his Chamber of Secrets had more of a worm, than a snake,” Tonks grinned and Harry laughed back at her. 

“So, I decided to take matters into my own hands,” Tonks continued on. “As soon as his robe was off and his little guy was out, I used an engorgement charm.”

“Oooh, that’s smart!” Hermione said, before explaining to Harry, “It’s a charm that makes things bigger … did it work?” She asked, looking back to Tonks, brushing her bushy hair behind her ear. 

“Oh, it worked,” Tonks laughed, “It worked a little bit too well.”

“What do you mean?” asked Harry. 

“It was huge … Like, I could barely even hold it, it was so heavy!” 

“Oh my gosh!” Hermione said, clapping her hands to her mouth. “What did you do?”

“Well, I gave it a go, didn’t I?” Grinned Tonks, “I kinda had to cradle it in my arms while stroking it, it was so warm and smooth, but I’m not sure how much Mickey was enjoying it,” Tonks laughed. 

“What happened?” Harry asked. 

“Well, I was trying to get a bit more into it, I thought about kinda riding it, like a bicycle or something, when he kinda moved to the side and swiped a bunch of books off a shelf with his big cock,” Tonks was laughing, Harry and Hermione, too. “And you know what Filch is like, that much noise and you could hear his limping shuffle a mile off.” 

“What did you do?” Hermione asked, eyes wide and engrossed in the story. 

“I ran, of course!” Tonks was laughing now, her hair turning greens and purples before settling back on the usual pink. “Mickey wasn’t so lucky, turns out it’s difficult to make a quick exit with a great big bazooka between your legs.”

laughter rang through the echo-y kitchen as the three were drinking their butterbeers, the remnants of Harry’s bad mood all but washed away. 

“It wasn’t all bad for Mickey though. I mean, sure he got caught, but for the rest of school he was known as Mickey Big Dick, which I imagine wasn’t so bad for him.” 

Harry busied himself drinking from his bottle, wondering if the engorgio charm could be perfected, with less extreme results. 

“What other magic have you tried, Tonks?” Hermione was asking, eagerly leaning forward. “You know, to make things more … exciting.”

“Ooooh, well, there’s this one, and you’ll love this Hermione,” Tonks said, drawing out her wand from her robe before pointing it directly up and saying "Commotio."

Immediately, the wand stared vibrating, Harry could hear the buzzing sound and saw it shaking in Tonks’ hand. 

“Trust me, better than anything you’ll find in the muggle world,” Tonks winked at Hermione. 

“I can’t wait to try it out,” Hermione said sweetly, pointing her own wand up and trying the spell for herself, 

“Hermione!” Harry exclaimed, wondering if the butterbeer was going to her head. 

“Oh come on, Harry, like you don’t spend every morning jerking off in your room,” Hermione smirked at him. 

“What? No!’ Harry protested. 

“We’ll see.” Tonks swiftly moved her wand in a circle and casted Fantasia Revelio. Out of her wand formed wisps of smoke, almost ghost-like figures. It was hard to make out who it was at first, but Harry quickly recognised himself in the wraith-form, with someone entwined in his arms … 

“Ugh, Fleur?!” Hermione said, making a disgusted noise. 

Tonks was laughing as they watched the two figures writhing against each other, suspended in mid-air. “That’s one of my favourite charms, it reveals the last fantasy someone had … Obviously Harry likes his alone time with some french flair,” she grinned. 

“I, uh, I guess …” Harry stumbled out, his cheeks crimson with blushing. 

“So predictable,” Hermione mumbled, shaking her head. 

“What about you then, Hermione?” Tonks said, a wicked smile on her face. 

“Wait, no!” 

But it was too late, a flourish of her wand and the smoke dispersed before forming again, a larger shape this time. 

“What on earth …?” Even Tonks looked shocked by the scene developing infront of them. Hermione was laying on her back, it was Harry between her legs, thrusting away while Ron was at her head, Hermione’s lips wrapped around his long, thin cock. And it didn’t stop there, either side of her was Neville and Dean Thomas, Hermione’s petite hands wrapped around each of them, frantically stroking. 

“Wow, Hermione,” said Harry looking at her. 

“Shut up, that wasn’t … you shouldn’t have seen that,” Hermione said, sulking as she sat there, her head down, bushy hair covering her face. 

“What other spells do you know, Tonks?” Harry asked, his eyes hungrily following the image of Hermione surrounded by four of the Gryffindor house even as it slowly faded away.

*****

“Well …” Tonks started, looking a bit uncertain, before a grin came across her face. “This one is fun, but it needs a bit more privacy. Here, take my hand.”

Both Harry and Hermione reached forward, eager for more. Tonks stood up and with a twist suddenly Harry found himself in a different room. A wave of dizziness came over him, and he stumbled sideways into Hermione. For a moment, they simply looked at each other, exciting bubbling within them. 

“Sorry about that, I just thought we’d be better off here,” Tonks said, getting up and locking the door of the room. Harry looked around, it was a bedroom, Tonk’s he assumed. It was decorated in the most girly fashion he could imagine, pink drapes and moving pictures of unicorns adorning the walls. 

“I may have to be a bit hands-on for this one, Harry.” Tonks smouldered as she walked back to him. “You don’t mind that, do you?”

“I, uh, no… I don’t mind,” Harry mumbled out, feeling himself growing harder under his cloak at the mere suggestion. 

“What do I need to do?” Hermione asked, eagerly. 

“Nothing, Hermione,” Tonks said, but added at Hermione’s frown, “But don’t worry, you’ll enjoy this a whole lot.”

“Lay down here, Harry,” Tonks said, indicating the bed. Harry did as he was told, laying down on the soft, comfy mattress, his breath catching in his throat at the thought of what was to come. 

“Okay, first, the spell ..” Tonks, pulled out her wand again, this time making a circle in the air before swirling in Harry’s direction and then Hermione’s. 

"Climatis Bonded."

“What does that do?” Hermione asked, taking a seat in the corner of the room. She found herself in a large arm chair which she sank into, watching Tonks carefully. Harry imagined her taking mental notes of every new spell she was discovering. 

“Just you wait,” Tonks grinned, before turning to Harry, giving him her full attention. “You know, I’ve always wondered what the Chosen One is like under those robes.”

“Me, too” Hermione whispered from the corner of the room, leaning forward to watch as Tonks flourished her wand once more to send Harry’s clothes flying off to the side of the room. 

“Hey!” Harry protested for a moment, suddenly laying on the bed in just a pair of white boxer shorts. 

“Not bad” Tonks grinned playfully, running a single finger down Harry’s chest. Harry looked over to Hermione, the bushy hair framing her face but not hiding her own intrigue as her eyes greedily took in the sight of Harry’s bare chest. “Do you want me to stop, Harry?”

“N …No,” Harry managed to get out, his eyes back to Tonks. She was leaning over him now, she reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from his head, looking at his scar. 

“You are special, aren’t you?” Tonks purred at him, her hair still pink, but getting darker, her cheeks flushing. She leant in and kissed his scar gently, her lips soft against Harry’s head. Harry wasn’t sure what to do, he was so used to Hermione giving him directions - but she was busy watching from the corner. And so he did nothing, just watched as Tonks moved down, kissing his bare chest. 

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Tonks smiled at him, her hand brushing over his boxers, the tent forming was unmistakeable. “We won’t need the engorgio charm for you,” Tonks winked, before grasping Harry’s cock over the fabric of his underwear. 

It was hard to tell who gasped the loudest, Harry or Hermione. 

“What just …” Hermione blurted. 

“Oh, you are going to love this,” Tonks smiled over at her, squeezing Harry’s cock again and Hermione let out another involuntary moan. 

“See, I had this boyfriend in Slytherin,” Tonks explained whilst stroking Harry’s cock. She made circles around the tip with her finger, it was still bulging against the fabric of his boxers. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Hermione. Not all Slytherins are evil …”

Tonks continued stroking Harry’s cock, unbuttoning the fly of his boxers and reaching her hand in. “Although, he did enjoy choking me.”

“But, does it count as evil if I liked it?” Tonks looked up, pondering before letting out shrug and gripping Harry’s cock firmly with her hand.

Hermione was leaning back in the chair now, her legs spread, both of her hands gripping the arms of the chair as she enjoyed the sensations running through her body. Harry could barely decide where to look, his eyes flicking between Hermione and Tonks. 

“Anyway, he obviously couldn’t come to the Hufflepuff common room and I couldn’t get to the dungeon so we found this spell …” Tonks was saying, slowly stroking up and down Harry’s thick penis. “It meant that he could go away and jerk off and I’d feel the same pleasure as he did.” 

Tonks grinned, now using both hands, stroking up and down Harry’s cock a little faster. She ensured her fingers brushed the head, Harry’s legs tensing with pleasure every time they did. Hermione was still in the corner, moaning softly with every jolt of pleasure, despite not touching a single inch of her skin. 

“Mostly it worked well, I could go up to my room and enjoy the pleasure as he stroked himself,” Tonks leant down, kissing the tip of Harry’s cock gently with her lips, “Although I think it’s more fun when someone else is doing the jerking, don’t you?” She looked up at Harry who could only answer with a primal grunt of agreement. 

Tonks let the moisture from her lips coat the top of Harry’s cock before continuing her stroking. 

“It did cause some problems though …” She said, reminiscing as Hermione let out a purr from the corner. “I remember this one time, he did the spell and we both ran off to our common rooms. Only, Professor Sprout was waiting for me before I could get there.” She let out a chuckle, one hand still wanking Harry’s cock while the other grasped his heavy balls. 

“There she was, asking me where my homework was, when I felt the first jolt of pleasure. Honestly, I almost fell over!” She looked over to Hermione who had her head back, slouched in the chair, her cheeks crimson. “It felt like forever, she was telling me I would never pass my N.E.W.Ts, that my homework was late again, I need to be more responsible … while I could focus on was the gushing sensation down my legs!” Tonks let out a laugh, gripping Harry’s balls before going down on him again, this time letting his cock further into her warm, inviting mouth. 

For a little while Tonks busied herself slobbering over Harry’s cock. Her hands played with his warm balls while she bobbed up and down, sucking the tip as she came up for air, Harry’s gasps filling the room. 

“I’ve never made The Chosen One cum though,” Tonks said, looking over at Harry, her hair now a glisteningly light pink, one hand stroking rapidly up and down Harry’s pulsing cock as she ran the nails of her other hand down his chest. 

“Mmmm, you are both going to enjoy this so much,” Tonks purred at Harry, continuing to stroke as she felt his cock begin to pulse beneath her fingers, his legs tensing as pleasure crashed in waves through his body. His groans filling the room and joined by the gasping breaths of Hermione, her hands gripping the arms of her chair tight as she moaned with pleasure, the two of them climaxing together as Harry’s cum splashed on his stomach. 

“I am good,” Tonks grinned at them both, Harry’s cheeks red, his glasses skewed on his face as he lay on the bed, breathing heavily. Hermione wasn’t looking much more elegant, splayed out on the chair, her hair a fuzzy mess, her chest rising up and down as she tried to regain her composure. 

“That was amazing,” Hermione muttered. ‘Harry, is that how it feels every time?”

“That was …” Harry mumbled, “Incredible. Tonks, that was incredible.”

“Yes!” Tonks grinned, leaning over and kissing Harry on the forehead. “That was fun!”

“Mmmhmmm, it was,” Hermione said, her voice low as she pulled herself out of the chair and waltzed over towards the bed in a daze, sitting herself down on the edge of it. 

“Can you teach me?” Hermione asked, looking at Tonks, her chest still rising with every deep breath she took. 

“What do you mean” Tonks asked, brushing her now-purple hair behind her ear.

“To make him feel that good. Can you teach me?”

“The fun never stops with you two, does it?” Tonks grinned. 

*****

Hermione leant over Harry as he lay on Tonk’s bed, his breathing heavy, cheeks flushed. She kissed him softly on the lips. 

“I’ve waited a long time for that,” she said quietly into his ear. Tonks had moved back, behind Hermione now. She reached forward, peeling back Hermione’s robes, lifting her top off to reveal a small white bra.

“I think I want more than one kiss,” Harry said to her, and she complied, kissing him fully on the lips, her hair draping over them both, their tongues flicking against each other as they embraced. 

“I’m not sure you need my help at all,” Tonks grinned, watching the two of them with smouldering eyes. 

Hermione reached down, gripping Harry’s cock with her hand. It was still thick, but was soft in her hand after he had cum minutes before. 

“Please?” Hermione whispered, looking back to Tonks. 

Tonks reached down to the bed, grabbing her wand and muttering “Rennervate.” A small flash of white preceded a deep groan from Harry as his cock sprang to life, growing firmer in Hermione’s hand. She simply grasped it, unsure what more to do. 

“First, you need a little moisture,” Tonks said knowingly to Hermione before leaning down. Harry could only see the mane of purple hair, but he felt the lips sucking the tip of his cock, felt as the warmth spread down his shaft as Tonks took him into her mouth before coming up, gasping slightly, Harry’s cock slick with her saliva. 

Hermione wasted no time, she began stroking up and down Harry’s cock, her fingers wrapped tightly around him. She watched him intently, each moan escaping his lips only spurring her on. 

“That’s good, Hermione,” said Tonks, softly unhooking Hermione’s bra and letting it fall to the floor. She was behind Hermione, kissing the back of her neck softly, sucking at her skin, while Hermione stroked Harry’s cock. 

“Your mouth …” Tonks said, putting a little pressure on Hermione’s back, urging her down. 

It didn’t take much, Harry saw a flash of her eyes before the bushy head of hair obscured everything. But he felt her mouth on him, she was eager, running her tongue up and down his shaft before plunging herself onto it. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat, heard her gagging as she came up for air, eyes watering. 

“Slowly, Hermione, slowly,” Tonks grinned, pulling her hair back in a bunch as she went down again. This time Harry could see more clearly, could see his best friend’s lips wrapped around his cock. She was cautious this time, slowly moving down his cock, taking as much in as possible, guided by Harry’s groans and Tonks’ hand. 

“Look at me,” Harry growled and she did, looking up at the Chosen One, his cock between her lips. He met her eyes, saw a lust in Hermione that he had never seen before and let out an animalistic moan as she went down on him again, gagging as she took his entire cock into her mouth before once again coming back up, her hand quickly around him, stroking him. 

“Good,” Tonks looked on approvingly, her hand leaving Hermione’s hair and now roaming over her body, cupping her small breasts and watching as she stroked Harry’s thick cock. She softly rubbed Hermione’s nipples, they were perky, poking forward invitingly. 

“I bet you have thought of these before,” Tonks winked down at Harry, “Though maybe not quite like this.”

Harry’s only response was a breathless groan as Hermione stroked all the way up his cock, running her fingers around the tip of his cock, pre-cum sticking to her fingers. She brought them up to her lips, sucking them while looking down at Harry seductively. 

“I want you inside of me,” Hermione said, breathlessly, getting up to her knees, positioning her legs either side of Harry. The excitement in Tonks, still behind Hermione, was visible. As soon as she heard the words her hair turned almost neon as she continued stroking her hands over Hermione’s slim body. 

Hermione shuffled her panties off, letting them fall to the side of the bed as she positioned herself over Harry. She looked down at him, saw his eyes hungrily taking in her body. He watched Tonks’ fingers pinching Hermione’s light pink nipples, looked down her flat stomach sparkling with a sheen of sweat and down further again to the small dark patch of hair above her swollen, glistening pussy. 

“Yes, Hermione,” Harry gasped out, his legs tense on the bed, barely prepared for what was going to come next, barely understanding how the evening had turned. He watched as Tonks moved around to their side, her hand reaching out, grasping his cock tightly as Hermione lowered himself on to it 

He felt his cock against the opening of her pussy, a moment frozen in time, before she lowered herself at the same time as he pushed himself up, easing into her tight little pussy. Hermione’s loud, gasping moans filled the air, fingers clawing at Harry’s torso. 

“Mmmm, you are delicious,” Tonks purred, leaning over and kissing Hermione’s open mouth, her moans barely muffled. Hermione rocked back and forth on Harry’s cock, feeling it fill her up, her pussy stretching wide for him. 

Hermione reached forward, her hands on Harry’s shoulders to support her, grinding her hips, her head back, groaning as his cock moved inside of her. Tonks silently moved around to Harry’s head, leaning down and kissing him, too. 

“Hmmm,” Tonks grinned at him, “Hermione is definitely the better kisser … But I think I can still find a use for your mouth,” she said, a sparkle in her eyes. 

Harry didn’t have chance to ask what she meant before she was straddling his face, her underwear quickly dashed to the side of the room. Harry caught a glimpse of shocking pink hair before his entire vision was taken up by Tonk’s soaking pussy. He knew what he had to do, licking and sucking even while trying to focus on his best friend rocking back and forth on his cock. 

Hermione reached out, her hands finding Tonk’s, both of them holding each other for support as Hermione rode Harry’s cock and Tonks pushed herself down on Harry’s mouth. Moans and gasps filled the air, echoing around the room, Harry’s arms grasped Tonk’s thighs, pulling her down even further, his tongue probing into her pussy, lapping up the sweet juices dripping out of her. 

“You two … ” Tonks gasped as Harry sucked on her clit. She could feel her legs shaking as his tongue flicked against her. Hermione wasn’t listening, she wasn’t even focusing on Tonk’s naked body infront of her, her entire mind was savouring the feeling of Harry’s cock pushing deep into her with every thrust. 

She had never known this sort of pleasure, sure she had played with herself in the common room, imagined being used by the entire Gryffindor team, but to actually feel the Chosen One filling her little cunt, to feel her pussy stretching wide as he thrust into her. It was different to anything she ever could have imagined. 

But she knew how to make it better. 

She grabbed the wand laying on the bed. 

"Commotio."

It was vibrating in her hand immediately, and she plunged it down below, placing the tip on her clit as Harry glided in and out of her, the sound of skin slapping against skin sending her into overdrive as pleasure coursed through her body. 

“I’m going to .. I’m …” Hermione gasped through waves of pleasure, her hand shaking on the wand, Harry’s cock deep inside of her as she came, her other hand gripping Tonk’s arm tightly and moaning in ecstasy. 

Tonks came soon after, too. Pushing herself down into Harry’s mouth, her juices covering him even while he licked and flicked his tongue against her. The hair on her head and the small patch above her pussy flashed red as she moaned out loud, cumming with Harry’s tongue inside of her. 

Gasping and shaking, Hermione and Tonks both managed to crawl off of Harry, their arms finding each other, holding shivering bodies as they looked down at him, his face glistening with Tonk’s juices, his cock still pointing up at the ceiling. 

“We should finish him off,” Tonks grinned at Hermione, who responded by kissing her fully on the lips. Harry watched them both in a daze on the bed. He could barely understand how he got so lucky as between them Tonks and Hermione cleaned his cock, licking and sucking his skin, stroking him until he knew he was going to cum again. 

“I’m not wasting this load,” Tonks said eagerly, nudging Hermione to the side as she dove down on Harry, her mouth engulfing his cock it started pulsating, pumping his spunk into her mouth and she did her best to swallow every single drop. 

“This is the best type of magic,” Tonks said, tongue flicking out to lick Harry’s cum off her lips, Hermione giggling beside her.


End file.
